The present disclosure relates to a method for interpreting a formation surrounding a borehole, as well as systems and methods for analyzing formation geology using borehole dip data.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions.
Borehole image data may be utilized to evaluate the geometry and geology of formation surrounding the borehole. The analysis of borehole image data may lead to a better understanding of geological structures in a wellbore, including the identification of structural (e.g., bedding, faults, nonconformities, etc.) and sedimentary (e.g., cross-bedding basal conglomerates, etc.) features. Distinguishing certain structural and sedimentary features from non-structural geological events may increase the confidence and accuracy of formation interpretation and reservoir description.